starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian was a human male professional gambler, entrepreneur, smuggler, and General throughout various points in his life. Born on Socorro in 35 BBY, Calrissian became a gambler and con man early in his life and acquired his own ship, the Millennium Falcon, in a game of sabacc with a man named Cix Trouvee. He went on to have numerous adventures with the Falcon and its piloting droid, Vuffi Raa, during which he ran afoul of a Sorcerer of Tund named Rokur Gepta, whom Calrissian eventually slew. After a series of events led to him losing the Millennium Falcon to a Corellian named Han Solo on Bespin, Calrissian eventually became the Baron Administrator of Cloud City for a time. In 3 ABY, Cloud City was taken over by the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War as part of a deal gone wrong. Calrissian had previously agreed to turn over a group of Rebels to the Empire, including Han Solo and Leia Organa, as part of bait for a trap for Jedi Luke Skywalker. However, Darth Vader altered the deal to the point where Calrissian felt he was no longer able to tolerate it. Subsequently, he joined the Rebel Alliance and took part in numerous missions on its behalf, in particular, the search for Han Solo, who had been frozen in carbonite due to Calrissian's betrayal on Bespin. Calrissian eventually participated in Solo's rescue and the defeat of Jabba the Hut. Following Solo's rescue, Calrissian continued to serve with the Alliance and during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, Calrissian piloted his old ship, the Millennium Falcon, into the second Death Star's core to destroy its reactor. Biography Early life Lando Calrissian's early years were obscured because of Calrissian's own fabrications. He was originally a Socorran, leaving him with a hint of a Corellian accent thanks to the Corellian origin of Socorro's settlers. His own memories pointed to his having a stable family life until at least the age of seventeen, and he had a vivid enough memory of his mother to recall her ability to memorize hundreds of songs and poems. Calrissian also had enough of a recollection of his father to remember a bit of advice given by him, "You can't think deeper than your pockets." At the age of three, Calrissian and his mother visited a city during a holiday. The young Calrissian stopped to look at an animated display and lost his mother, who went away. Frightened, he wandered through the crowded streets of the city for ten minutes until he found her. This event left a deep impression on him, and he never quite trusted the universe afterward. Calrissian's occupations in his youth were broad, diverse, and temporary, as he was at various times a gambler, rogue, pirate, smuggler, mercenary, and con artist. By the age of seventeen, Calrissian had already learned to play sabacc. Once, he was able to talk a group of gamblers into letting him participate in a game at a local saloon. Lying to his parents, he ducked school and entered the competition, thus breaking several laws regarding minors. During one round, Calrissian managed to get a winning combination, sabacc, and exclaimed that he had won. However, he was not fast enough to put the cards onto the table's interference field, and they changed their values to a losing hand. Calrissian was embarrassed by this incident, although he ultimately won the game, acquiring a considerable sum of money. Personality and traits Lando Calrissian was both a gambler and businessman, crook and hero throughout his life. Han Solo referred to him as a card player, gambler, and scoundrel. This was in part reflected by his adventurous, risk-taking, and seemingly shallow nature. He was known for being a classy, dapper gentleman, with a sense of humor, fine fashion taste, and more culture than the typical smugglers and pirates seen in some of his haunts. Despite his proficiency with weapons, Calrissian much preferred to use a con or trick to deceive an adversary rather than fight them. He purposefully disguised his past, leaving it a mystery. He enjoyed being in charge almost as much as he liked creating profit in areas that others shunned. Calrissan could be talkative, though according to Han Solo, he was one of the biggest liars in the galaxy. For all his love of adventure, he disliked complications and was fond of the "easy life." However, his adventurous, debonair exterior was augmented by his deep sense of loyalty. Calrissian did not like weapons and, during his gambling career, usually eschewed all but a small stingbeam. Although he often dealt with criminals and others of questionable legality, Calrissian had no tolerance for bounty hunters, and despised them in general. Calrissian also preferred to drink beverages he disliked while playing sabacc, so as to avoid intoxication. He fancied fashionable clothes, and his tastes included military tunics and capes. His clothes were coordinated and he took considerable care of them, when possible and cared greatly about his fashion sense. Calrissian was also a skilled painter, and was known to sell off some of his work for charity. His association with Vuffi Raa also taught him that it was sometimes worthwhile to act selflessly. At times, such as his betrayal of Solo on Bespin, his business-like pragmatism would come into conflict with his sense of loyalty. As a result, he felt he "owed" Solo for the fate he had helped deal him and did many things to try and repay that, including accompanying Solo to search for Leia when she was kidnapped by Seti Ashgad and placing him at the mercy of the Glottalphib thug Nandreeson, who hated him, in an effort to warn Solo of impending danger. When he felt it was needed, Calrissian was known to take charge of a situation, often solving problems in unexpected ways. In such cases, he had little regard for rules, regulations, or established conventions if he felt his methods were more suited to the situation. If he felt that he had been betrayed or mistreated, his anger at times boiled to the surface in visible rage, which at various times throughout his life was directed against the Empire, Han Solo, and the Yuuzhan Vong. Calrissian was known to use his personal connections for his own benefit, such as during his search for a wife or by trying to get a favor owed to him by Diamalan Senator Miatamia. He could also be persuaded to act when convinced that the fate of numerous others was at risk; Han Solo used this reasoning to convince Calrissian to attempt a risky infiltration of the Imperial capital of Bastion during the Caamas Document crisis. His own general's commission, first granted before the Battle of Endor, was reactivated on several occasions, including over Coruscant and Bothawui, a testament to his skill as a commander. In his younger days, Calrissian found himself attracted to women who he found classy, intelligent, and beautiful, and he was fond of such female companionship. Relationships Romances Throughout his lifetime, Calrissian was known as a smooth and charming individual with a taste for members of the opposite sex, to the point where these traits were noted in an official history compiled by the New Republic. Sarna Bria Tharen Rystáll Sant Leia Organa Mara Jade Karia Ver Seryan Tendra Risant Owned ships ''The Millennium Falcon The Cobra The Lady Luck Appearances *Star Wars: Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Bespin Category:Con artists Category:Gamblers Category:Smugglers Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Inhabitants of Socorro Category:Business owners and executives Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Pilots